


Dance with the sirens

by her_q



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Captain Kim Hongjoong, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Knives, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sirens, Trauma, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/her_q/pseuds/her_q
Summary: You find yourself on a pirate ship and try to keep your head low. Captain Hongjoong isn't sure what the real treasure is.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

_Bang_

A thin blanket slightly shifts off of your barely covered body.

_Bang_

You shudder, still asleep, but starting to feel restless, eyelids twitching to life.

_BANG_

The door opens with a loud crash, startling you out of sleep entirely. You scramble to grasp the useless blanket and cover-up as much of your body as possible. Still drunk man beside you awakens and blindly grabs around for a weapon, but it’s fruitless. The man standing in the doorway has a victorious, sinister smile on his face, while he points his weapon in your direction, his other hand clutching a bloody cutlass. His eyes are not focused on you at all, he is looking at the man beside you, the captain of this ship, who is now fully awake and panicking.

"Hello _Captain_.“ The man enters the captain’s cabin and sits down on a random chair, all the while not taking his eyes off of the bed you’re in, more specifically the man in that bed. You can hear fighting outside, people shouting and begging for mercy, guns being fired, countless boots on the wooden deck.

The man beside you grabs your shoulders and cowers behind, making you a shield of sorts. You freeze, unable to do anything except stare into the barrel of the gun, directed at you.

“Oh _Captain_ , don’t tell me you’re scared.” the man holding the pistol scoffs, you see in his dark eyes a want - a need - for blood, and you know he is gonna get what he wants one way or another. “Did you really stoop that low that you would hide behind a prostitute? I shouldn’t be surprised now, should I? After all, I, better than anyone, know what a piece of shit you are.”

“Hongjoong, please, you know I had no choice, he gave me orders, and -”

“Don’t give me that shit.” smile evaporates from the man's - Hongjoongs, face. “You all had a choice, and you all made it, and now you’re going to pay for it.”

The door opens once more, two men coming in, one of which tosses something in the sitting man's direction, it rolls a little, leaving a trail of red, and then stops. Your stomach flips - it’s a head, this ship's quartermaster's head to be exact. The man was not a good man, just like everyone on this ship, but the sight makes you weak, blood freezing in your veins - these men are pirates, and not merciful ones. The man beside you grips your shoulders harder and curses loudly. If you were in a different situation, you would be ecstatic to see him suffer, but now you’re just an obstacle between a predator and its prey.

“Everyone else is either dead or tied up, Captain.” one of the two new men says, it’s directed at Hongjoong. “Others are getting the goods.”

“Thank you Seonghwa.” Hongjoong stands up, sheaths the cutlass in his hand, and lowers the gun in the other, but you can see that his finger doesn’t leave the trigger. “One down, one more to go, right _Captain_?” he kicks the head a little, it rolls behind a chair, and you’re thankful for not having to see it anymore.

“Hongjoong, you don’t have to do this, I can give you things, I’ll give you anything, just let me go and I won’t cross your path ever again, I swear _…”_ The man beside you is still trying to save himself, but you already know this is not how it ends.

“You _swear_?” Hongjoong tilts his head back to laugh. “You swear huh?..” He takes a couple of steps closer. “I think you already know that I don’t need anything from you. What can you give me that I didn’t already take from you?”

“Information! I have information! I know what you’re looking for, and I can help you find it!” the man behind you jumps up enthusiastically, head no longer hiding behind your shoulders “I know where our captain is hiding, he’s on the island south of Brevitta…”

A loud bang startles you, your heart stops for a second, then you hear a spluttering sound, grip on your shoulders loosening, the man slumping on the bed. You dare to glance behind you, where the former captain lays, a bullet lodged in his neck, his throat filling up with blood. The blood has nowhere else to go, but to soak into the white sheets around you, slowly tinting them crimson. You turn your head to look at the man wielding the gun, who lost all interest in the bed you’re in, now that your former master is dead. He scoffs, pocketing the gun and running a hand through his ash-colored hair.

“Already knew that, you scum. They all say that, do they really think I wouldn’t have figured out that it’s just a cover-up by now?” The man mutters to himself, then turns to his crewmates “San, you go get the explosives, Seonghwa, round up everyone and see if there’s anything valuable left. I will look over his maps and documents and then we can get the hell off this ship.”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Yes, Captain..” one of the two men hesitates, throwing a glance your way. You’re still terrified, without an ability to move. Even if you could move - what good would it be? You weigh your options - either they take you as their slave, or leave you to die just like everyone else on this ship. “What about her?”

All three men look your way, making you curl into yourself more, your grip around the blanket tightening.

“What about her?” the captain asks turning to look through the papers on the desk. “Not my fault she decided to be here at the wrong time.”

“I did not _decide_.” you manage to force out. Captains eyes shoot up to you, making you shudder and try to make yourself as small as possible. “I did not decide…” you mumble again, looking to the side “they kidnapped me from my master in Buro.”

“Buro?” Hongjoong stills, brows furrowing, he then glances at the other two men, they too become alarmed at the mention of the place. “What the hell were they doing in Buro?” the question is not directed at you. “When was this?” this one was.

You squirm under the captain's stare, trying to count the nights you spent on this ship. “Two weeks? three?..” The nights have begun to fuse into one, every single one of them the same - men using you for whatever they need, leaving you sore and full of bruises to sleep through the day, only to be used again at night. “I don’t… I don't know…”

The captain looks at his crewmates with an unreadable expression, they seem to understand him perfectly though, both bolting out the door.

“Well then.” is all Hongjoong says, turning around to finish sifting through the papers on the desk. He doesn’t seem to find anything valuable except for a few coins and jewelry pieces. You stare as he works, a million thoughts in your head. Is he gonna leave you here to die? You have no value to him, he doesn’t seem too keen on keeping slaves. Maybe… maybe death wouldn't be so bad..

While you’re busy thinking, Hongjoong finishes looking through the drawers and comes to stand before you. “Get up,” he instructs. “you’re coming with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

_While you’re busy thinking, Hongjoong finishes looking through the drawers and comes to stand before you. “Get up,” he instructed. “you’re coming with me.”_

You find yourself dragging your feet after the captain only in your white cotton undergarments. You keep your eyes glued to your feet and the pirate you’re following, so you do not see what has become of the ship and its crew, that is about to burn to ashes. Yet while walking through the main deck you step into a sticky puddle of blood that is seeping into the wood, making you slip slightly, and you bump into the pirate captain's back. Afraid of what might happen you stumble backward, bowing your head, ready to take a slap for your clumsiness, but it never comes. Hongjoong turns around, with an annoyed expression on his face. “Watch where you’re going, will you?” he says grabbing your elbow and tugging you to the boarding plank connecting his ship and the one you’re on at this moment. “Go and don’t get in anyone’s way.” He then leaves you to gather up his crew.

You take a hesitant step towards the plank, but a tall figure gets in your way, pushing you to the side. “Watch it.” the man says. He has black hair, and you recognize him as one of the men you saw earlier. He’s carrying a sack in one hand and a long knife in the other. “What are you even doing?”

“Leave the girl alone, San.” the other man of the two - Seonghwa, comes up behind you. “Captain said he’s going to keep her for a bit since she might know a thing or two about what these pigs were doing in Buro.” He has a kind look in his eyes, or at least the kindest you have seen in quite some time.

San looks at you with a surprised expression, that quickly changes into a smirk. “So you’re gonna be sailing with us, huh?” he nudges you with the hand that is holding the knife still. You flinch a little and glare at him, which makes him laugh.

“Just go.” Seonghwa sighs and San listens to him, crossing the boarding plank. Seonghwa pushes you in that direction too. “You too, what are you standing around for? The ship’s about to go up in flames.” You listen to him and cross to the other ship, Seonghwa following you closely, as if you’re going to try to run, but one look down into the dark water makes you shiver, thin cotton material not doing well protecting your body from cold and humid wind.

As soon as you safely land your feet on the deck of the pirate ship, the other ship seems to catch up in flames, Hongjoong swinging between the two on a rope, and landing on the upper deck. The ship quickly starts moving away from the burning one. You stand on the side, holding on the handrail, staring at the flames as they go up the sails, soon the ship so far away it just looks like the tip of a burning match. You feel as if you’re in a trance - not daring to believe your luck. You should have stayed on that ship dead by someone's hand, but the gods must have thought differently.

“Just who are you?” you hear a voice behind you, and it snaps you out of a daze.

You turn around to find another black-haired male staring at you with a curious look, slightly bent over to meet your eye level.

“Don’t tell me Hongjoong just wanted someone in his bed?” he got a little closer, making you step backward, his eyes boring into yours. “You do look like his type.”

You divert your eyes and stare at your feet, one of them still slightly sticky with blood. “I’m just supposed to give information on something, I’m not sure either…” you mumble.

“Isn’t she just going to be a nuisance? She obviously doesn’t know how to fight or anything about sailing.” Another man strolls by, acting like he’s way more focused on cleaning his gun, but he can’t hide his interest - you can see him stealing glances.

His remark makes your anger spike - sure you lost weight after living pretty miserably for a few weeks, but muscle isn’t everything in a fight. You make yourself calm down though - always better to keep your abilities to yourself.

“Doesn’t matter, either way, Yeosang,” Hongjoong comes up, San and another man following him. “She’s from Buro, they took her there, and I’m trying to figure out if they were there for the same thing we were. We’ll drop her as soon as we hit the shore.” His eyes are cold and intimidating and yet you can’t stop yourself from staring into them. The captain stops in front of you “What’s your name?” he asks in a demanding tone.

“Y/N.” you find yourself obediently answering right away, words leaving your mouth before you can think.

“Ok Y/N. I’m not in the mood for any unnecessary deaths, so as long as you cooperate, we will drop you off at the next port unharmed. You have my word.” Hongjoong then points at the curious black-haired male “this is Wooyoung,” he then glances at the rude boy to your right “that’s Yeosang, next to me is San and Yunho. If you have a problem, bother Wooyoung.”

You nod trying to make sure you remember the names. Standing behind Hongjoong Yunho offers you a small smile. You try your best to return it, but your lips only seem to tremble, as if they have forgotten how to do so. You quickly control your expression, because if you don’t, hot tears are threatening to spill on your cheeks - partly out of relief, partly in fear of what might happen next. You hang your head lower, so it would be harder for the pirates to see, especially their captain, who’s standing right in front of you.

“Hongjoong, we should make plans for our next step, we don’t have that much time until everyone catches onto us.” Yunho says, putting a hand on his captain's shoulder, this shifts his attention away from you.

“Yeah.” Hongjoong sighs and turns to go waving his hand in your direction. “Come with me, Y/N. Everyone else back to work.”

You follow Hongjoong, feeling other’s eyes on you. When you glance over your shoulder the crew is already gossiping, looking your way with no shame. The two of you reach captain’s quarters, he opens the door and goes in, you do the same. The room is pretty spacious, aura feeling completely different from the ship you were just on. On the desk, there were a bunch of books and papers - maps and various documents, stacked into piles or just scattered. The room felt warm and somehow _safe_. Hongjoong sat down onto his chair, running a hand through his hair, and glancing at you, where you stood frozen right after coming in, not daring to move or touch anything.

“Sit.”

You instantly obey, plopping on one of the chairs in front of him. He pulls a map out of one of the drawers and slaps it in front of you, straightening it out and pointing at an island. You bend over slightly to focus on the map.

“You said about two or three weeks ago their crew were on Buro. I need you to remember what exactly happened there, the people they visited, anything could help. Also if they made any stops after that, in any of these islands.” He stares at you seriously, and even though his eyes are cold, there is a glint of desperation. It makes you wonder what exactly is this man after.

“In Buro I worked as a maid for my master, he was a scholar. One night the crew of the other ship broke in, murdered him, kidnapped me, and stole a bunch of stuff from his house - mostly books and documents they later set on fire.” your voice, not strong to begin with, broke off in memory of that night. You gather up the courage and continue. “As far as I know they only did that to my master’s house and no one else. Right after they left Buro. I slept during most days, but I’m pretty sure they didn’t stop anywhere else after that.”

Hongjoong leans a bit closer, his brows furrowing, hand slapping on the map in front of you, giving you a scare, and you lean back a little.

“They only broke into one house?”

“I.. Yes, I’m pretty sure.” you sift through your memories of that night. “No one else was roused that night.”

Captain curses and his hand curls into a fist, knuckles paling. “What did the scholar study?” he asks quietly, anger on the verge of spilling out.

You gnaw at your lip, the truth on the tip of your tongue, yet you hesitate.

“What did he study?” He asks louder this time.

“H-he was interested in a plethora of disciplines, but he was exceptionally interested in sirens.” you reply, voice only slightly louder than a whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> what this godforsaken site needs is more ateez pirate au fics and i am here to deliver. don't actually know where this is going. leave comments uwu


End file.
